Greg Sanders
Gregory Hojem Sanders Biographical information Born''July 24, 1975'' Age''43'' Gender''Male'' Status'' Alive City'' Las Vegas, Nevada Alias'' * Greg '' Height'' 6'0'' Hair color'' *Brown '' Eye color'' *Blue '' Skin color''Pale'' Portrait by''Eric Szmanda'' Occupation Job'' Lab Tech, CSI Rank''CSI Level 3'' Specialty''DNA'' Family informationn Family members'' * Unnamed Father * Unnamed Mother * Morgan Brody (Wife) * Papa Olaf * Nana Olaf '' Affiliation Occupation'' * Las Vegas Crime Lab CSI Level 1 (Formerly) * Las Vegas Crime Lab CSI Level 2 (Formerly) * Las Vegas Crime Lab CSI Level 3 (Currently) '' Loyalty'' *Sanders Family *Las Vegas Team '' Gregory "Greg" Hojem Sanders (shortened from Sanderson) is a Crime Scene Investigator at the Las Vegas Crime Lab who is now a Level 3 CSI and thus one of the most senior members of the Las Vegas CSI team. Prior to becoming a CSI, Greg was originally a lab tech in the Crime Lab but later in "Who Shot Sherlock?" he successfully passed his final test, resulting in him becoming a Level 1 CSI although Greg has since been promoted to Level 3. Early Life Greg is part Norwegian, which was revealed in season 3 (episode 303, "Let the Seller Beware"). Greg has mentioned on several occasions his grandfather, whom he affectionately calls 'Papa Olaf.' He also mentions his Nana Olaf in season 6, episode 19 (Spellbound). She apparently possessed psychic powers, and his family believes that Greg may have inherited this ability from her. Greg Sanders grew up in San Gabriel, California. Although friends told him that science was for geeks, Greg knew that he wanted to become a scientist. In Coming of Rage (season 4 episode 10), it was revealed that he had a palate expander, braces, a retainer, and head gear while growing up. Although he was never good at sports, Greg was the captain of the high school chess team (episode 216, "Primum Non Nocere"). Greg successfully managed to juggle studying and extra-curriculars and eventually went on to earn his degree in chemistry from Stanford University, where he graduated Phi Beta Kappa. In Fannysmackin', Greg saves a tourist from a beating at the hand of a gang of youths, only to be dragged from his vehicle and beaten himself. At the hospital, Greg confesses to Grissom that though his mother had wanted four children, he is her only one. Because of this, she was very protective of him as a child and forbade him to participate in sports activities. Greg had not told his parents about moving out of the lab out into the field because he did not want them to needlessly worry about him and his mother was incredibly protective of him when he was a child (he also mentioned in the conversation that his parents still thought he was working in the lab). He is worried about what they would say to him, but Grissom reassures him that they would be proud of him for saving a man's life. Personality Greg could be considered the most "normal" member of the CSI team. He's always smiling, he remains somewhat optimistic and he maintains a lot of interests aside from his Crime Lab work (he listens to Marilyn Manson and various other, commonly rock, artists while running lab machines and hides porn magazines in some area cabinets). Since he is still fairly young, he hasn't been fully subjected to the horrors of this job like the rest of the team. He is also not concerned with the financial aspect of a job -- just the joy that it brings. He has however become somewhat jaded as time has gone on as things affect him less than they used to. He can deal with seeing bodies and grotesque scenes as if they are nothing, as opposed to the still green Morgan and others. Despite being very laid back, he can get quite worked up when he is challenged and especially when it involes someone he cares about being hurt. He snapped back at Demitrius and Aaron James' mother when she said he owed her, saying he owed her nothing just because her sons made bad choices. He also screamed at a suspect and kicked a table at her in CSI Down when he finds she was reponsible for the helicopter Morgan Brody was on to be hijacked. He also jumps at a mobster suspected of killing someone he knew and then at Russell when he pulls him aside to tell him to stop, saying that if it were someone he Russell cared about, the rule book would be out the window. As of the season 9 episode, 19 Down, Greg has been promoted to CSI level 3 (by Ecklie but the scene was deleted). From the official CSI: Crime Scene Investigation novels, written by Max Allan Collins, the seventh installation into the novel series- Killing Game, we learn that Greg was a child prodigy. He got his first lab kit at the age of seven. Excerpt from the book, page 114, lines six - 11: " A precocious kid who'd started matriculating a year early, he went from public school, where he regularly blew through tests, to an academy that at least presented him a more significant challenge; then Greg had gone on to Stanford before spending two years as a lab tech at the San Francisco PD. " Then from the same book, at page 117, lines 12 - 18: " Through most of his life, Greg had fought the prodigy's natural urge to rush through things. A lot of school, especially high school, had been painfully easy for him. He would wait until the night (or even the morning) before class to do his homework. This habit had stayed with him, though the lab had nullified that somewhat. " He has a wide variety of hobbies, including surfing, scuba diving, and numismatics (the study of money - in the episode Precious Metal his knowledge of the subject helps the investigation along). In Precious Metal we also learn Greg likes supermodels and latex. In one episode he was involved in a lab explosion, which he survived (episode 323, "Play with Fire"). In another episode (Fannysmackin') he is severely injured after he risks his life to save a tourist being beaten to death by a gang of teenage thrill seekers. He later tells Gil Grissom that he has kept his promotion to CSI a secret from his parents because he didn't want to worry them. Grissom tells Greg his mother will be proud of him for saving a man's life. In a later episode, Greg's split-second decision to run over one of the men threatening the tourist is found to be "excusable." The man's family disagrees with the verdict and serves Greg with a civil suit. Greg is also notable for his ever-changing hairstyles. Greg also has an intense love of Vegas history which has helped on several occasions, from connecting a showgirl to the mob to try to figure out a murder in Kiss, Kiss, Bye, Bye; to identifying famed pianist Ledo Wright as having been posing as an old time mobster over 50 years after his supposed death with a print from over that long ago in It Was a Very Good Year. He even wrote a book that was eventually published sometime after season 9 called Sin City Secrets. Early Seasons He started out as the resident lab rat, sitting in his lab generally alone between visits from the CSIs,blasting music and working away on the loads of evidence and DNA the CSIs brought in, usually responsible for making discoveries about pieces of evidence that would crack a case open. Eventually Greg grew tired of the lab and longed for a position out in the field. He failed his first test when he urinated in a toilet at a crime scene before it was processed, but eventually passed his final test, successfully getting the rank of CSI level one. At his low rank, he mostly only assisted at crime scenes, collecting evidence and helping the more experienced CSIs. He rarely interviewed suspects. However, he later graduated to investigating crime scenes on his own. In Fannysmackin', Greg celebrated over dinner with the female district attorney after his testimony at a jury trial helped put away a criminal. David Hodges's character has been somewhat expanded since Greg's promotion, and he now seems to fill the role of lab rat on the show that Greg once held. Relationships Early on in the show, Greg had a huge crush on Sara Sidle, which may or may not have disappeared. However the two remain close friends, as Sara was Greg's mentor through his training and continues to offer him helpful hints. * Grissom and Greg * Catherine and Greg * Sara and Greg * Warrick and Greg * Nick and Greg * Greg and Morgan As a tech he was seen often flirting with female co-workers, both within the main cast as well as 'day players' or un-named techs. He also frequently flirted and was occasionally hit on by people while in the field, such as the stripper "Star" in the season 6 episode Spellbound Category:CSI: Las Vegas Characters Category:Crime Lab Personnel Category:Males Category:Sanders Family